The present invention relates to accessories for hospital beds and particularly to a hospital bed having barriers such as siderails, footboards, and headboards defining gaps therebetween. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices configured to close or fill the gaps defined between the barriers.
It is known to provide beds with foot supporting sections which are extendable and retractable and which may be articulated downwardly, in conjunction with articulation of the head section upwardly, to form a chair-type structure. One example of a hospital bed which provides both of these functions is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,548, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. A commercial embodiment of a bed incorporating both of these features is sold by Hill-Rom, Inc., Batesville, Ind. under the brand name The TotalCare7 Bed System.
When the foot section of the bed is retracted, a footboard coupled to the foot section approaches both the heel of the patient and a foot end siderail. The gap between the foot end siderail and the footboard decreases as the foot section is retracted. The footboard is constructed of rigid materials which is eventually brought into direct contact with the patient's feet.
According to the present invention, a bed is provided including a bedframe having a head end and a foot end, a mattress positioned on the bedframe, a siderail coupled to the bedframe, and a board coupled to one of the head and foot ends of the bedframe. The siderail and the board cooperate to define a gap therebetween. The bed further includes a gap filler coupled to the board to extend between the board and the siderail to substantially fill the gap defined therebetween.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a bed is provided including a bedframe, a mattress positioned on the bedframe, a first barrier coupled to the bedframe, and a second barrier coupled to the bedframe. The first and second barriers cooperate to define a gap therebetween. The bed further includes a gap filler positioned to extend between the first and second barriers to substantially fill the gap defined therebetween. The gap filler includes a top surface and a bottom surface positioned to slide on the mattress during movement of the gap filler relative to the mattress.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a bed is provided including a bedframe, a mattress positioned on the bedframe, a siderail coupled to the bedframe, and a footboard coupled to the bedframe. The mattress and the siderail cooperate to define a mattress gap therebetween. The siderail and the footboard cooperate to define a substantial foot end gap therebetween. The bed further includes a gap filler positioned on the mattress to substantially block the foot end gap and block at least a portion of the mattress gap.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.